1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to draperies and the like of the type used to cover windows and create areas of privacy, and more particularly to a drapery or curtain structure wherein two or more panels thereof include a unique arrangement for securing the panels in a closed mode.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the art that various problems and difficulties are encountered in providing suitable means for securing in a closed manner the overlapping edges of adjoining sections of curtains or draperies.
Various types of hanging draperies or curtains are employed to maintain privacy, as well as to screen sunlight. However, this overlapping of the edges does not always provide a positive screening for privacy, since the edges can be readily parted if they are located over a window or sliding door that has been opened to allow a breeze to pass through.
The overlapping edges can be held together by fastening means such as pins, but such pins are unsightly when left exposed. Still other known fasteners have features that restrict their use and application to particular situations or areas. To the applicant's knowledge, none of the known devices solves the existing problems which the present invention overcomes.